This invention relates to illuminated sign device which is characterized by its variety of colors and its color combination from diffusing effect.
Illuminated signs having multiple colors are utilized in commercial field to attract the attentions of passersby, neon sign, for example, is widely used in sign industries because of its beautiful illuminated color characteristics. However, neon sign has several drawbacks. First, neon sign is expensive. Second, neon sign is fragile. Third, neon sign utilizes only one face, which means illuminated indicia is shown in mirror image when it is oberved from the wrong side. Fourth, neon sign can not draw any attention unless it is lighted. Fifth, neon sign require high voltage which therefore need special insulation to prevent current leaking.
To overcome above mentioned drawbacks while obtaining more attractive and colorful illuminated sign, inexpensive and widely available fluorescent lamps and diffusing panel are utilized in the present invention.